pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Yumiyacha
Yumiyacha "Yumiyacha, with his rockstar attitude and killer marksmanship, is the stuff legends are made of. He'll run around the rear of the pack taunting enemies to look up and see the face of death in the tip of wicked-sharp arrows. Wind current affects his attack distance, but he doesn't care, he just like the way it make his hair flutter." Quoted for the official North American Patapon 3 website. Yumiyacha (ユミヤッチャ) is a Yumipon Uberhero and is one of the three parent classe s you get to choose from (the other two being Taterazay the tatepon and Yarida the yaripon). At Lvl 2 / 3 (2 in the multiplayer demo / 3 in the single player demo) he unlocks Wondabarappa the Megapon Uberhero. Yumiyacha has low stamina but he is situated at the back of the team, so it doesn't matter very much. He is the main support unit with very good long range damage. Yumiyacha has a green mask, and like all yumipons, he wields a bow and arrow and at higner levels he can wield Longbows and Crossbows. Uberhero Mode Similar to Patapon 2's Broken Arrow. To activate it you have to do a perfect attack song (Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon) and the hero will shoot four flaming arrows into the air, that will fall in different places so he can do a lot of damage all over the place. Class Skills Quick Shot 2 Fire two arrows in succession with charge attack or during Fever. Quick Shot 3 Fire 3 arrows. Superior skill to Quickshot 2. Quick Shot 4 Fire 4 arrows. Superior skill to Quickshot 3. Set Skills Yumiyacha can equip 4 set skills. Bow Attack 1 This skill gives the user a 20% boost to attack power when equipped with a bow, longbow, or crossbow, or a 10% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Bow Attack 2 This skill gives the user a 30% boost to attack power when equipped with a bow, longbow, or crossbow or a 15% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Bow Attack 3 This skill gives the user a 40% boost to attack power when equipped with a bow, longbow, or crossbow, or a 20% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Bow Attack 4 This skill gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a bow, longbow, or crossbow, or a 25% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Story (demo) He is revived by Silver Hoshipon and the Almighty , once you play as him you march toward the sound of the Pata Drum where you find Hatapon praying to the almighty for help, he joins you and you march back towards your petrified patapon comrades where Hoshipon will revive three patapon great warriors, Kan yaripon, Chin tatepon and Tan yumipon and he drops Ka-ching on the way. Hatapon will take Meden (still petrified) on the way. Once you cross the flag post, you have finished the level. Statistics For a full list of statistics, go to Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics . See Also *Prologue *Patapon 3 Missions *Uberhero Patapon *Experience Points *Class Skills *Set Skills Trivia *Yumiyacha's starter bow is similar to Giant bow "Failnaught" but only bigger and does less damage. *Unfortunately if your Yumiyacha is an Uberhero it is not possible to use a regular Yumiyacha's/ Yumipons Eagle Eye ability. However your Uberhero Yumiyacha can sometimes sense if an enemy is nearby, and alert you with its aggressive stance Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:New units Category:Units Category:Yumipon Category:Patapon 3 Classes Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Uberhero